Oh Pi
Oh Pi (pronounced OP) is a young Ohpinian kaiju created by CompanionNardole. Nobody truly knows what Oh Pi is. All that is known of him is that he was born at the very beginning of the universe and that he is a child. Oh Pi spends most of his time traveling through space helping out countless civilizations though he always comes back to Earth due to it's unusually high number of Kaiju attacks. The actual name of his species is unknown but as he was the only one known to exist, the humans referred to his species as the Ohpinians. He is very good friends with Nurth, another kaiju who helps fight off attacking kaiju. Appearance Oh Pi is a gigantic green fluffy Kaiju. He has a rather spherical shape, a big beak, two yellow antennae and gigantic red feet. This is because he is a child and has not fully developed. It is unknown what his mature adult form would look like. History Oh Pi was produced by Birth when our universe began. With him was Verri Opee who was banished to the After Time due to being an accidental creation. Unlike Verri, Oh Pi grew up naturally and helped out countless civilizations before finding Earth, a planet that frequently come under attack from enemy kaiju. There he befriended the humans and defended it for the rest of time. After an encounter with Verri, his aging process was prolonged and so he remained as a child for a longer period of time. Abilities Oh Pi is incredibly strong and has many powers. However, he must always spend a long amount of time recharging after using his powers in battle. His abilities currently known to mankind are: * Morphing: Oh Pi is able to change shape and transform into any living being he desires. However, these transformations are usually very strange and don't always completely resemble what he has chosen to become. One notable time he did this was when he transformed into a Blue Merle Border Collie with the ability to fire lasers from it's mouth and eyes. However, he can't morph into inanimate objects. Despite this, he is still able to change his tail into inanimate objects. * Flight: Oh Pi is able to levitate above the ground with ease and is able to fly at incredibly quick speeds. He once navigated through twenty entire galaxies within the short space of two minutes. He has used this to confuse enemy Kaiju in battles. * Size Changing: Oh Pi is able to change his size at will. However, he has a default size and can not grow any taller than it. He is only able to shrink but this is not something that has stopped him in battles. He once became miniscule and entered an enemy kaiju's body before changing back to his default size, exploding the creature from the inside. Oh Pi liked to become really small (not even reaching knee-height of everyone around him) so that he could hang around with everyone else. This meant he had to constantly recharge his powers, keeping him from fighting other kaiju until after some amount of time. * Planet Creation: Oh Pi is able to create copies of any existing planet. The Earth was once completely destroyed by Kaiju and the human race was completely wiped out. However, Oh Pi returned to space and deleted the planet from existence, replacing it with a copy of Earth in the state it was in before being destroyed by Kaiju. * Lasers: Oh Pi is able to fire lasers from his eyes and antennae. This is his most common attack and is used in almost every fight he has with enemy Kaiju. The eye lasers are able to destroy entire buildings and environments while the antennae lasers can be used to grab objects and move them around. Oh Pi once used these to grab the sun and smash it into a planet named X-17-Delta. * Vulnerability: Oh Pi is able to survive many devestating attacks. He once flew into a black hole to escape a large group of attacking Kaiju that were managing to beat him. Not knowing it was a black hole, they followed him in and were completely destroyed. Just seconds later, Oh Pi came flying back out completely unharmed. * Tail: While Oh Pi does not appear to have a tail, he is able to grow one at will. Using his morphing ability, he is able to generate any form of weapon on the end of his tail. He once used this ability to transform his tail into a second Oh Pi. However, this second Oh Pi wasn't as strong as the original Oh Pi and eventually melted after the battle was won. * Speech: Oh Pi is able to speak every language in existence. He doesn't often do this and only does it when convenient but it is still a useful ability. He once persuaded an entire armada to turn away from Earth and go attack X-18-Alpha, the sister planet to X-17-Delta. This kicked off a giant war that still rages across space to this very day. * Resurrection: Oh Pi is able to bring any dead creature back to life to fight for him. He once used this ability to resurrect some dead Kaiju that had been eaten by an even bigger Kaiju. The resurrected Kaiju ironically ate this Kaiju from the inside out and killed it. * Giving Life: Oh Pi is also able to give life to anything, no matter what it is. He once used this ability to give a plane sentience. It divebombed into the enemy Kaiju and exploded it's face open, killing it. He once also gave life to two buildings which jumped up from the ground and landed on top of a group of invading kaiju, completely obliterating them. * Possession: Oh Pi is able to leave his body and take over the bodies of other living beings. When he does this, his body phases in and out of existence so that it can not be harmed. He once entered the body of an enemy Kaiju with ten arms that each had very sharp knifes on the end. He stabbed the Kaiju's body, damaging it beyond repair and effectively killing it. He then returned to his body as if nothing had happened. * Second Mouth: Within his beak, Oh Pi has a smaller second mouth. It can extend out of the beak and can be used as a weapon. He once used it to rip off an enemy kaiju's legs before using his antennae beams to smash it's legs into it's shoulders. Trivia * Oh Pi is one of the oldest (if not the oldest) kaiju to exist. * Oh Pi usually only shows up when the plot requires him to. This is also done so that the other kaiju actually get a decent amount to do before being brutally murdered. * Oh Pi once traveled so fast that he traversed time and met another version of himself before returning back to his time. * It is speculated that Oh Pi can't morph into inanimate objects as he is still considered young and is still developing his powers, gaining new ones and improving old ones. Do you like Oh Pi? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Oh Pi Category:Kaiju Category:Protagonists